1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present system relate generally to a tabletop, and more particularly to a tabletop that is reinforced with a metal frame.
2. Description of the Background
Traditionally, tabletops have been made of wood. However, wood tabletops are often subject to deterioration due to acidic, basic, air or water conditions over time. Therefore, tabletops, especially those for outdoor uses, are now made of other materials such as plastics, metals, or composite materials.
Metal, plastic, or combinations form one category of tables. Because plastic materials are light weight and can more readily withstand harsh environmental conditions, the majority of tabletops for outdoor use are currently made of plastic materials. If such lighter materials are employed, sufficient supporting strength and rigidity cannot be achieved without additional structure. Some plastic designs include a metal base plate, with the object of having sufficient strength to avoid warping or bending, especially for larger tables. However, tabletops made of bulky plastic materials and large supporting plates are too heavy, especially for portable tables. It is still necessary, however, for such tables to provide sufficient strength and rigidity to support normal activities without warping or bending.
In contrast, some outdoor tabletops include decorative tile or stone top layers. Conventional tiling methods have not proven practical for the manufacture and distribution of consumer products. Therefore, some of these tables have been made with cement board as a base plate. These tables typically include a magnesium silicate plate with magnesium oxide (MgO) as the main component, or other similar composite plate. The tabletop made of such material remains reasonably flat, but only for smaller size tables, up to about 20 or 30 inches in diameter. If such a plate is used in larger tables (e.g., having diameters of 42 inches and up to 80 inches for a rectangular table top), then the table may warp in extreme temperatures. This is because the resin included as a binder or media to adhere the support plate to a decorative stone layer can expand when the temperature increases and contract when the temperature drops. If the base plate, being adhered to the resin, is flexible, then it will tend to bend with resin and warp the table.
Some tabletops with decorative elements have been made using a metal plate, which is strong and can resist bending, but adds significant weight to the table. In addition, the metal plate usually does not have good adhesion with the resin and may separate from the resin easily. Glue has been used to attempt to keep the plate adhered to the stone top. In some cases, when a much stronger table is desired, a single or double frame underneath of the plate may be used to provide additional strength. Yet this only adds to the weight, complicating shipping and expense.
The type of binder used for outdoor tabletops may also be a factor in warping. Polyester resin is a frequently used binder due to its low cost. The drawback of polyester resin is that it tends to expand and/or contract significantly with changes in temperature. If the frame does not provide sufficient resistance to bending, the whole table will warp. If the deformation and temperature cycling is frequent, even with a strong frame the table may crack.
Thus due to expansion and contraction of the polymer binders and the support frames, the decorative stone components often become loose and fall off. Vertical side or rim stones decorating the outside of tabletops are particularly prone to losing adhesion.
Thus, there is a need for a tabletop system for permanently adhering decorative stone.